Pocky Love Story
by CleideJam
Summary: "Hmm…..it says that today, you'll need to sacrifice something. In return, you will gain a need and most importantly, a heart?" hayate's horoscope for the bookworm Nanoha. how would a sweet pocky lead the bookworm towards her prince?


**Pocky Love Story**

Disclaimer: Not mine, maybe yours….but definitely not mine. Just the thought and plot of the whole story.

**Pocky Love Story**

**CleideJam**

**Nanoha's POV**

"Hmm…..it says that today, you'll need to sacrifice something. In return, you will gain a need and most importantly, a heart?" my friend, Hayate Yagami, has been so addicted with horoscopes for God-knows-for-how-long. And every time that me and my other close friend, Shamal-chan, would meet with Hayate-chan, she would instantly tell us our horoscopes. Really….what is wrong with her. First of all, who would have thought that our school's student council president is a cosplay maniac, a high-class pervert and a horoscope fanatic?

After hearing my horoscope for today, which is somewhat weird, I wonder if Hayate –chan was able to remember each prediction by heart.

"Ne, Nanoha-chan. Do you have a heart disease or something?" Shamal-chan, who was currently listening to my horoscope asked worriedly. Shamal-chan is the total opposite of Hayate-chan, even though they are both related to one another. The cousin of the student council president and the student nurse of our school is totally kind, modest, gentle and shy. "Nyahahaha. I don't remember having one or anyone in my family. Guess Hayate-chan's horoscopes are not true as usual" I replied to Shamal-chan shrugging off the topic.

Then as if on cue, Hayate-chan appeared between me and Shamal-chan, facing me. Her index finger pointing upward, "Nanoha. Nanoha. You know~~there is nothing wrong with hoping right? Besides, it won't hurt to believe in any predictions anyway," Hayate-chan said proudly. Then she step beside Shamal-chan. Skipping her way towards the short-haired blonde and faced me again. "You'll never know. Maybe this time, the heart mentioned in your horoscope refers to your soul mate. Ne?" with that, Hayate-chan ended her theory with a cat shire smile on her face. "Whatever you say, Hayate-chan. Whatever you say." I told the short-haired brunette coldly, waving my left hand up and down. "Geez, Nanoha! Try to be in love for some time! Why don't you follow Shamal here? She followed her horoscope. And now, she got herself attracted to a certain track and field Captain" Hayate-chan informed while grinning and giving Shamal-chan a two-thumbs up. "EEEEEHHHHHHH! No way, Shamal-chan? How? Give me the details later ok?" I asked the blonde while walking to the bus stop. "Sure Nanoha-chan. I'll tell you everything when we got in the bus" Shamal-chan said then smiled happily with a taint of red on her cheeks, while thinking of a certain pink-headed captain. Leaving the short-haired brunette on the sidewalk, "Hey! Wait for me you guys!" Hayate –chan said while catching up with us.

**Normal POV**

While in Uminari High school a certain pink-haired track and field captain has been sneezing continuously since the morning practice has begun….."Ahhhh~~ Choo!" Signum sneezed while wiping it off with a handkerchief.

"Hey, Captain. Are you all right? You have been sneezing like more than thrice now. Do you have a cold? We should call the student nurse ooopps!...I said it." a certain long-haired blonde asked her pink headed captain worriedly. "Testarossa, repeat that thought, word or even the name again and I will surely cut your head and sell that long blonde hair of yours to the salon owners. Anyways, I am the Captain here, and it is my duty to lead each member to reach his or her goal as an athlete. Especially Ace runners like you, so I'm fine…and I hate going to the clinic" Signum explained to the long-haired blonde. "Ahehe….sorry about that captain." She replies sheepishly. "Now! Go and run!" the pink-haired captain shouted at her kouhai. "Ha-HAI!" the blonde responded quickly and began running.

When the blonde was out of sight… "AHCHOO!" Signum wiped her nose again. "Geez….I don't even have a cold. No allergies either. Just why in the world am I sneezing this bad? *SIGH*" Signum told to herself.

**Normal POV**

Back to the earlier trio….

The three high school girls sat down at the back seat of the bus. Shamal sat on the middle, Nanoha sat on her right while Hayate on her left. When everyone had settled down, the short-haired blonde began talking about her first love, the pink-headed and stoic captain of the track and field team.

"Just like what my horoscope on that day stated: _'Long wait will now be short. When right pain is gained, the right time will come for you to meet, the right person with worth. The other half of your life that could be your groom or wife'_. Then do you remember the time when I was running on the hallway to attend to an injured member of the track and field team?" Shamal asked Nanoha who is all ears to her friend. "Umm…yeah. That was the time you got yourself injured as well. And right after that incident you began dazing off somewhere in the distant" Nanoha replied. "Well….when I tripped on the stairs…..the captain who brought the injured member of the track and field team caught me…." Shamal paused. Unable to continue her story due to too much blushes on her face, Hayate continued where she trailed off, "Shamal was caught by Signum in a princely manner. Then, *BOOM* it was like _'love at first sight'_ for her. Since then, she would try to talk more, communicate more and attract more attention of Signum-san," Hayate stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So~~you're saying that the horoscope was the one who is behind it all. That it referred to pain as Shamal getting a sprained ankle and…..the other half as Signum-san?" Nanoha asked the still blushing blonde. Shamal just nodded slowly to respond at Nanoha's question. Nanoha is now staring at the rare image of a blushing Shamal, "I should totally take a picture of this" Nanoha thought to herself. Both Nanoha's and Shamal's thoughts were interrupted by Hayate, "oh! This is our stop people. Let's go now."

**Nanoha's POV**

From what I heard of Shamal….horoscopes could really do that huh…..

I wonder if my horoscope is true…..

Therefore, who will it be?... I guess it is just some kind of a boastful person or something like that. *SIGH*

Still wondering I tried, I tried to remember the horoscope this morning as we make our way to our school, Uminari High.

"_I need to sacrifice something but in return; I will gain a need and a heart_".

When we entered the school gates, I saw a guy with long blonde hair in a ponytail eating my favorite snack…. Pocky. "

I'll get some Pocky in the canteen later," I thought to myself…..and for some reason….determined.

Therefore, break time arrived….

I was walking leisurely with Hayate-chan and Shamal-chan. And as we walked nearer to the cafeteria, packs of my favorite snack could be seen held by almost everyone who went to the cafeteria…. I frowned at this….

"Hayate-chan….the Pocky. They'll be gone if I don't hurry!" after saying that to my two friends, I left them and ran towards the cafeteria. "What's wrong with her?" Shamal asked a grinning Hayate. "Don't know. Let's just see….besides, she left her wallet with me" the brunette said.

I ran towards the place where the Pocky was being sold. As I get nearer, I could see that there is only one Pocky left.

So I ran, fast, to buy….then,

"_Why am I so craving with that?"_

"_Why today?"_

"_I am so gonna kill that guy from this morning! He's the reason I've been craving for this!"_

As I reached for my wallet when I was already in front of the stall of the Pocky, "_no way! My wallet! I left it toHayate-chan"_ I thought to myself. Then I saw a figure of a girl who is beside me now. "I would like to buy the Pocky, please" she told the seller. "Here, fifty Yen only" the seller offered. "Here and thanks" the girl handed the money then got the last pack of Pocky.

I am sure of it; I was on the verge of crying when she saw me. As I looked at her, I saw a long blonde hair, a pair of ruby eyes, glossy lips and a very concerned face. Then she opened her mouth to say something, "umm…are you alright?" she asked me. I want to give her conditions just to have that Pocky, but the only thing I could utter was, "Pocky" looking at her then at the Pocky and she looked at the Pocky too. "Ohh….you ran out of Pocky?" she asked me, again with those worried red eyes. I gave her a nod along with my puppy dog eyes. She smiled….a warm smile….then said, "Ok. You can have mine" she reached out the Pocky to me. "But that's yours, why?" I asked.

She looked at me then at the Pocky. She scratches the back of her head. "well….I don't know what got into me this morning, but when I saw a guy eating a Pocky I suddenly began to crave for a Pocky too….weird huh. But I'm on diet right now for my competition next week. Here, you can really have this." She reasoned out then reached out the Pocky to me again. "Tha-thank you" did I just stuttered? "It's nothing you're welcome" she said and she smiled.

A smile so warm….

Eyes so beautiful…

Feeling so warm…..

I reached for the Pocky this time and we are holding it together when suddenly, "Nanoha-chan! You forgot your…." It was Hayate-chan. Seeing me holding a pack of Pocky with the kind girl, Hayate-chan stop and smirked at me. However, what caught my attention was when the kind girl greeted my friend.

"Oh! Hi there, Shamal-san. How are you?" the kind girl talked to Shamal-chan? She knows Shamal-chan? How come I don't know her?

"I'm doing great. How about you? How's the training coming, Fate-chan?" Shamal-chan asked the kind girl…

Fate-chan…..so her name is Fate-chan…how meaningful…..

Fate-chan let go of the Pocky that we were still holding together. Maybe she thought it was kind of weird. Then she walked towards Shamal-chan and smiled at my blonde friend. "I'm doing great. Captain said that I might win the competition with no sweat. Is she a friend of yours?" Fate-chan asked Shamal-chan then pointed her finger at me. "Oh~~~you mean Nanoha-chan? Yeah, she's my closest friend together with Hayate-chan here" Shamal-chan replied to the kind girl. Fate-chan walked towards me then stops just an arm length in front of me, "its nice meeting you, Nanoha. I'm Fate, Fate Testarossa." She smiled at me. And she turned her back and greeted Hayate-chan, "Long time no see, Hayate" before saying anything, Hayate-chan glanced at me then looked at Fate-chan with a devilish smile on her face. "Yoohoo~~~long time no see, Fei-to-chan" Hayate-chan said then kissed Fate-chan's cheek.

I know it is a normal gesture for girls with their friends….but somehow; I am getting annoyed at Hayate-chan. And what the heck? Fate-chan had met my closest friends already and we just met now!... I ….. I am getting frustrated!...am I jealous? No that can't be it. We just met today…..

I looked at Fate-chan, she is still talking with Hayate-chan and Shamal-chan …I wish we were close friends too….

But, then she looked at me with a beaming smile on her face. "Hi" she said waving her hand. "Ahh…yeah, hi" I told her lousily. God! I looked stupid.

"_She's so beautiful"_ I could feel my cheeks burning

"_She's so graceful and gentle"_ my mind is getting blunt

"_She looks so cool"_ my body is sweating…..cold sweats. My heart is racing…..**BADUMP! BADUMP!**

I looked at her again and she looked at me too….but now she looked worried. Maybe she thinks that I am sick,,,, I could still feel my face burning, Nyahahaha.

A tall figure of an elegant looking pink-haired woman appeared behind Fate-chan's back and tapped Fate-chan's shoulder, "hey, Testarossa. How's your diet going?" Signum-san asked.

I looked at Signum-san, the famous Captain of the most famous team in our school, track and field team. From what I remember, I heard that in our school Signum-san is considered as the Uminari High's second prince. Well the reasons, she belongs to a wealthy family, a national athlete and last but not the least, she looks like a prince. But this is the first time that I really saw the second prince of our school, no wonder Shamal-chan is madly attracted to her.

Fate-chan flinched, she was surprised from Signum-san's sudden appearance. "Ow! Captain….my diet? Ahaha….well thanks to Nanoha here I almost ate a pack of Pocky. Tempting I may say. Gomen ne, Captain" Fate-chan said bowing her head before her captain.

Students around our group were surrounding us. I don't know why but they were looking at us especially at Signum-san and Fate-chan. "hey! Looked! It's the second prince." An orange-haired kouhai said. "You're right. It's very rare for them to show themselves here in the cafeteria" a blue-haired kouhai whispered.

Wait-what? Themselves? But there is only one famous person here. It is the second prince ! I paused when an annoyed Shari, leader of the disciplinary committee, approached us. "*cough* Fate-san. Signum-san." Shari called adjusting her eyeglasses. "Sha-Shari-chan…ehehe….what a pleasant surprised. Nice seeing you here?" Fate-chan greeted nervously. "Nice? There is nothing nice here. Seeing that the second prince roaming around the cafeteria is a usual mission for us. We know that Signum-san is stubborn-" Shari was cut off by Signum-san. "Stubborn! Me?...I just arrived here, Miss Finieno. You might want to ask who is the first one who caused such ruckus here," Signum-san stated. And I noticed that Fate-chan is trembling while Shari-san is glaring at her. "so…if it's not the second's prince fault then it could only mean that it's the first prince's fault for causing such ruckus. Did you know that there was a stampede at the entrance of the cafeteria? " Shari said glaring at Fate-chan.

I leaned on Hayate-chan's shoulder , "hey, Hayate-chan. Shari-san kept on saying that the first prince is here. But I couldn't see him? So where's the first prince?" I asked Hayate-chan in a voice as low as a whisper. Hayate-chan moved back then stared at me as if saying, _"Are you blind or stupid?"_ "Wait. Nanoha, who said that the first prince was a 'him'?" Hayate-chan said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, I am so confused. "You know, Nanoha-chan. I just really wonder, where are the books you are always reading in the library brought you? You don't even know who are the Princes of our school." Hayate-chan stated. "Excuse me? The books are my best friends so don't judge them. And I am asking who this first prince is? So will you answer or not?" I asked Hayate-chan skeptically. Then Hayate-chan walked away and went towards Fate-chan, Signum-san and Shari-san.

**Normal POV**

Hayate stop in front of Fate, Signum and a blabbering Shari. Hayate whispered to Signum, "She's blabbering again huh?" Signum looked at the student council president, "ah…she's at it again. *SIGH*" Hayate gave the second prince a reassuring smile then walked towards Shari. "My god! What should I do to you two! You're always causing !" Hayate raised a palm in front of Shari's face. "Shari-san. May I borrow the two princes first? It seems that some of our student does not know whom you are talking about. So may I?" Hayate asked. "Pre-president. Of course you may" Shari said with a taint of red on her cheeks. "Thank you" Hayate smiled then grabbed Fate's and Signum's arm.

Nanoha, Shamal and Shari were standing along with the crowd while Hayate, along with Signum and Fate, stood in front of the entire crowd. "Well, students of Uminari High. Good morning to you all. I know that some of you are happy. Some are in love and some are confused. Just who are the Princes of Uminari High? Well, there are three princes here in our school but the third prince is just too busy. Therefore, as the president of the student council, I am glad to present to you all the first two princes. Signum is the second prince and here on my left side is the first prince, Fate. That's all. Oh- and I am calling all the members of the disciplinary committee to bring the students back to their respective rooms. If force is needed, please don't hesitate to use it. Will that be fine, Shari-san?" Hayate ended her speech once Shari and the entire disciplinary committee do their duty.

"I'm so sorry about that, president. I really did not mean to stay for so long here in the cafeteria. All I wanted to do was to buy the Pocky then left but…." Fate stop her long explanation of apology when Hayate began to chuckle. "Easy there, Fate. I know, I know. Nanoha bothered you. That friend of mine is stubborn. Nevertheless, she is nice and caring. Oh~~~and I know just the right punishment for her." Hayate stop and called for Nanoha, who is now dumb struck knowing that Fate _is_ the first prince.

Nanoha seemed to still be worried knowing that she just bothered the first prince. Who would have thought that a bookworm like Nanoha would get the chance to befriend the first prince? "Hi." Fate greeted the shy brunette. "I….I….I'm sorry. I did not mean to let you stay…here. First prince" Nanoha said. Fate frowned at the name that Nanoha gave her. Hayate walked into the two girls' conversation. "Well. I am glad to hear that you're feeling sorry about this, Nanoha. You know how much trouble it is to keep the school's peace and order. So as a punishment…" Hayate paused looking at the blonde and the brunette. "Punishment? But. Hayate-chan…ok. I'll do it." Nanoha said still feeling sad for all of the trouble she had caused. "Hayate. Don't you think it is kinda harsh? I mean…Nanoha didn't mean to cause any trouble" Fate defended the brunette. "Nope. This is for equality. So Nanoha, as a punishment, I am giving you detention in the library. And Fate too will be punished.", "wait! But?" Fate stop noticing the smirk on Hayate's face. "Fate will stay in the library with Nanoha until I said that the detention is over. That's all" Hayate ordered and left the face palming Nanoha and a confused Fate.

During the two girls' detention in the library, Hayate had asked the student librarian to look after the two. "Carim. How are they doing?" Hayate asked standing beside the student librarian's desk. "Well, they were talking and talking for such a long period. I even thought that they have an unlimited supply of saliva in their mouth but I guess they got tired and slept side-by-side" Carim said while the two of them were looking at a peaceful scene.

Fate and Nanoha had slept on the table while sitting on a chair. Both of them are facing each other and smiling while they are holding each other's hands and their fingers intertwined . Hayate walked to their table to pick up the opened box of a Pocky. Then she returned to Carim's desk. "Aren't you busy like what you've mentioned in your speech, third prince?" Carim asked a sheepish Hayate. "Well…I could always make an appointment for my special someone, right? " Hayate replied earning a blushing Carim. "Mou~~you're always teasing me" Carim whined. "Cause you're too cute. Here want some Pocky?"

-END-

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. R&R Thanks. 0

CleideJam….signing off. ˘u˘ 3 3 3


End file.
